


A Beginners Guide to Love

by Pas_Cal



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Humor, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Nyotalia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_Cal/pseuds/Pas_Cal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Klara experiences love for the first time, and Andrei decides to be a good friend and help. What they don't realize is Klara has the social skills of a brick wall and Madeline is much too sweet for her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginners Guide to Love

Klara Beilschmidt has the personality of a brick wall, and the conversation skills of a rock.

It’s the way she’s always been. Quiet, commanding, stern. Always taking charge but never giving excuses. If she could get away with not talking at all, she would.

However, being a nation, an immortal being saddled with the responsibility of looking after an entire country, it was difficult to achieve that oath of silence.

No nation came out of history unscathed, and Klara was no exception. She’d carved her way into the books with blood and steel and absolutely no mercy. There were always rumors about her, speculation of why she was the way she was.

Ludolf, her brother, just claimed her face was broken.

Others said it was her upbringing. A lone woman in an order full of male knights… Well that could only go one of two ways. In Klara’s scenario, she’d carved out a third.

It was blend in or be found out, so she took on the appearance of a man as best she could. Someone found out, caught her bathing at night a fare distance away from camp, and exploited her for it.

And he, alongside anyone else who knew ended up slaughtered. When brought to the grandmaster of the Knights, she never offered any excuse. Just that Judgement had been passed and they had not been fit to serve their order.

She never said anything about what they’d done to her, but somehow everyone knew. For her kind, it was a rather small world, after all.

Klara had grown up on the battlefield, practically living in the war room or leading armies across fields of carnage. Always commanding. Always fierce. Merciless. She was a force to be reckoned with.

But God, was she such an emotional recluse.

She never smiled. Or, well at least it seemed as if she didn’t. Never a full grin. Maybe a smirk or a leer every now and then. Ludolf himself couldn’t attest to seeing her with anything considered a gentle expression on her face.

It was…what was it Andrei had called it?

Resting Bitch Face. That was it.

It generally sent people scattering, avoiding her at all costs. The glint in her ruby red eyes did little to help, nor the scar stretching across her right cheek.

She looked as unapproachable as a human being possibly could. She was an average sized woman, but she held herself with an air of… of _something_. Something that screamed dominance. That she would kneel to no one and show no mercy. That she wouldn’t be gentle and that you better speak quick because she had more important things to do than listen to you babble.

“How do you have friends?” Andrei drawls on evening, chin resting on his folded arms as he watches her redress.

God, her choice in underwear is so boring. She has no taste at all. He’s never seen her in ad ress and, given that she’s well over eight centuries old now, it’s safe to assume he never will. The only thing close to makeup to touch her face is a stick of carmax lip balm.

Klara turns her gaze toward him, frowning. “Generally, they come with benefits.” Is her reply.

Andrei lets out an exasperated noise. Her humor is so dry… “Do you have any acquaintances that you _don’t_ fuck? Jesus, Klara…”

“It’s not like it’s a daily occurrence.” She grumbles, reaching down for her shirt.

“Yeah, yeah, just when you need to let off steam. What do you do when you _don’t_ , though?” Andrei presses.

“I work.”

Andrei stares at her, watches her look in the vanity mirror to fix her ruffled hair before yanking on her jacket.

“Hobbies?” He  asks.

“Reading.” Klara shrugs, yanking up the zipper before turning to face him once more. “Lutz and I spar. I spot him when he works out. I go jogging.”

“God, you are so _boring_.” Andrei groans, burying his face in his hands. “How do you even _live_?! Do you just saunter through life with a grump on your face giving everyone the cold shoulder?”

“And the occasional middle finger.” She adds, and promptly flips him the bird. “Now shut up about me. It’s not your business.”

It’s not anyone’s business, Andrei wants to retort. Because she never opens up to _anyone_. Not even Lutz, and he’s the closest one to her. He’s the only one who can tease her and get away (mostly) unscathed.

Andy supposes that _sort of_ counts. But Lutz is also family for her so maybe not. Maybe Klara’s just broken.

Or maybe she’s just the embodiment or lame and unexciting. Who knows?

The sex is still great regardless.

 

Klara has never dated. Never _been_ on a date, actually, although she’s had plenty of experience beneath the sheets. Aside from sparring with her younger brother, it’s the only way she knows to let off steam. She doesn’t do it often, but when she does, she goes all out.

She’s the sort of woman who refuse to let her partner take charge. Not Andrei. Not Francis. Not even Viktor.

Viktor, by far, is the most aggressive. He bites. He pulls at hair. He leaves long scratches that bring an aching tingle to her skin. It’s why she goes to him when she’s particularly wound up. Because she can do it all back to him and then some.

But it infuriates her when he tries to pin her down beneath him. It’s suffocating, and beyond that, she loses control of the situation and is left completely at the mercy of someone else.

He fucks hard, though, so it’s sometimes easy to forget and move on. Sometimes.

She’s not sure why she hates it so much, letting someone else take charge, but it’s likely the result of having been used during her adolescent years, back when she still had to hide her female identity from her brothers in arms.

Viktor is the only one who gets away with it, but it’s because he doesn’t give her much choice in the matter. It’s consensual, but frustrating, and more often than not Klara retaliates to show her displeasure with being turned onto her stomach and taken from behind.

At least _he_ doesn’t try to talk after sex. He rolls over and falls asleep and that suits Klara just fine. She can get cleaned up and dressed and leave and not be hampered by some annoyingly pointless conversation. Viktor knows the arrangement. Knows they’re not friends, they’re just a convenient lay (and a damn good one too). There’s no amicable greetings when they bump into each other at a meeting. No phone calls to chat. Just a text every now and then suggesting a date on the calendar to hook up. Nothing more.

That’s all Klara needs. Or at least that’s what she thought so, anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time they speak, Klara feels weird. In reality, Klara doesn’t say a word other than “Thank you”, but it’s a conversation in her book, even if a small one.

It’s a soft voice and the listest touch to her shoulder that drags her attention away from the paperwork in hand. “Miss Prussia?” Klara almost doesn’t hear her, but when she turns at the touch, her ruby gaze settles on the softest violet eyes she’s ever seen.

Madeline is stood before her, lips curled up into a shy, delicate smile. Her soft cheeks are tinted the most perfect shade of rose and her hair folls loosely over her shoulders and strawberry blonde waves. Klara can’t help but wonder who the hell wears pigtails past the age of six, but her mouth feels dry and she’s frozen up. She can’t move.

Madeline’s smile faulters a bit, gaze dropping briefly before she takes a deep breath to steel her resolve, and then she holds up a small bottle toward Klara. “This is—“ She starts, voice cracking a bit from the sheer nervousness she’s feeling in that moment. “It’s maple syrup. I wanted you to have some.”

Syrup. What in God’s name is she passing that stuff out for…?

Klara blinks slowly, her gaze gradually sliding down to the bottle presented before her, but she gets distracted by the soft, smooth fingers holding it. When Madeline holds the bottle out to her a little more directly, Klara finally snaps back to reality to reality and reaches out to take it.

She utters the thank you, but that's all she can muster.

Madeline smiles so brightly when Klara accepts the gift that she feels her heart plummet into her stomach and her face burn.

Klara is convinced she is dying.

But all she can do is watch as Maddie walks away, fascinated by the shimmer of her blonde curls and the curve of her hips.

 

* * *

 

 

Andrei is of absolutely no help when she comes to him for assistance. She's still clutching the bottle of syrup in her hand, the glass bottle threatening to crack open with how tightly she has it in her grasp.

"I think I'm sick... Or I'm going to be sick. I don't know." She's staring at the floor and Andrei has to take a good moment or two to look her over.

"Why do you have a bottle of syrup...?" He finally asks, watching as Klara starts a bit and eases her grip on the bottle, turning it over in her hands to read the label.

"Canada, I think..." Klara mumbles. "That's...she's the one with..." With the most gorgeous eyes she's ever seen? With the softest hair that she finds herself wanting to run her fingers through? Klara's never had long hair. It's always been cropped to varying lengths of short and more short. Klara finds herself scrambling to find a reasonable way to identify the young woman other than "the one with the really great legs", because Andrei will just laugh at her and Klara will be forced to punch his teeth out.

"Franny's kid?" Andrei pipes up, shoving his hands in his pockets. Klara gives a mute nod in response, lifting her head briefly to sweep her gaze over the gaggle of nations. She spots Madeline rather quickly, watching chat amicably amongst the other nations. She doesn’t seem to be giving out any more bottles of syrup.

"She's a pretty sweet girl. Really shy. Doesn't really talk much from what I remember. But unlike you, she's a delight when she does."

"She's..." Klara struggles to find the words she needs, and her dumb mouth supplies the only word on her mind. "Cute."

There is silence between the two of them.

Then, abruptly, Andrei bursts into raucous laughter, only to let out a shrill screech seconds later when Klara grabs his ear and twists it violently.

 

* * *

 

 

Klara has never dated. And she has never had a crush. Up until that point, her business as a nation never left her that luxury. She was too occupied with work and war and bettering her own nation.

But despite how Madeline addressed her, Prussia no longer exists, and Klara's work has significantly diminished over the years. She still has work, regardless, because Lutz, for god knows what reason, has grown up to be the most incompetent lazy asshole she's ever met. He is the bane of her existence, most days. But at least his "why now when I can do it later" attitude allows for her to keep up with nation duties. Even if technically not her own anymore.

It's why she still attends meetings with the other nations and Ludolf's bosses. No one minds. They'd rather her than Lutz. She's the more responsible one after all.

So it's easy for her to find an excuse to speak with Maddie.

Not that she does. Klara most definitely doesn't. But she has the opportunity to see her, at the very least. Madeline stands out amongst the others. She smiles almost constantly, even if it's just a shy little thing, and her voice, when it's loud enough for Klara to hear, sounds like the sweetest music. Her laugh is like wind chimes and God, Klara gets so frustrated she doesn't know what to do.

She's never felt like this before. She's never _wanted_ someone. It's maddening. She hates it.

And she regrets having spoken to Andrei about it at all because now he notices when Klara gets distracted. Notices how she stares and how her expression cinches up into an expression he's never seen on her before. It's unsettling.

But fucking hilarious.

"Just talk to her, Klara."

"No."

"Then nothing's going to happen. You'll be making goo-goo eyes for the rest of eternity." Klara glares at him, and he quickly covers his ears in a defensive manner. "I'm just saying you can at least ask her on a date or out to drinks or something."

He's trying to help, he really is, but Klara has seemingly found her one weakness. Found something she's scared of. Even now her stomach is doing nauseating flips just seeing Madeline smile.

"She's so innocent..." Klara mumbles. "I've never seen someone like us act like that."

It's true. Madeline is a bit of an oddball amongst the nations. Despite her massive country, she's rather lesser known amongst the others. She's always keeping low on the national radar and, honestly, Klara can't seem to think of an instance where Maddie has ever been framed as the bad guy. Klara has plenty of times, on the other hand. She's killed her own soldiers before. Slaughtered fledgling nations in the name of a greater German empire. Her hands are calloused and stained with blood but Madeline is pure. Her hands are soft and clean and made to help and give, not cut down and take.

"Ask her out for coffee."

"I'm not asking her anything, Andy. What makes you think she'd even be interested?" Klara swivels her gaze back to Andrei, watching as he idly folds the meeting itinerary into a paper plane and set it loose.

"Never know unless you ask." Andrei grins. "But I suggest you try smiling when you do. You...you _can_ smile, can't you?" He asks uncertainly.

She simply scowls at him. Andrei is still convinced the answer is no. Klara is incapable of smiling. She has never smiled. Her face itself does not possess the muscles to do so.

In reality, Klara can, in fact, smile like any other human being in the world. She simply doesn't because she rarely has any reasons to.

But now with Madeline in the picture...

Andrei rubs at his chin thoughtfully, gears cranking. He has the beginnings of a plan forming.

 

* * *

 

 

There are several goals in this plan of his.

The first is that he needs to get Klara and Maddie talking. It's unbelievably pitiful just watching Klara stare, and more than a little creepy. Andrei thanks god that no body but he has noticed this.

The second is that Klara needs to learn the whole dating game. And social skills.

 

Actually, Klara really just needs to learn how to be a properly functioning adult rather than a walking stack of bricks that occasionally gratifies you with a verbal response.

Klara also needs to learn to smile. He puts that at the top of the list followed by possible back up plans should she actually prove to be incapable of such. Plastic surgery is one option. The second is Botox injections.

At the very least, Klara already has a general grasp of manners, like when to say thank you and hold doors for people, when not to rip their throats open when she disagrees with them.

So, as it stands she must initiate contact. Look approachable. Be courteous. And somehow manage to hold a conversation longer than three words.

"You know, if you actually want to get with her, you'll have to...y'know... _talk_." Andrei has come over to her place, backpack slung over his shoulder, filled with vital research material.

Said research material includes, but is not limited to: A copy of “Undateable”, the movies “Pretty in Pink”, “The Princess Bride”, a mish mash assortment of other such movies and books, and an actual copy of "Dating for Dummies". She gives him such a murderous look when he tosses the last selection at her.

"I'm aware. I never said I planned on acting on it." Klara states. "You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Klara, you've been giving that poor girl puppy eyes for the last week."

"There are no puppy eyes!" Klara snaps. Andrei just arches his brows, looking unimpressed.

"Buckle up, kiddo. We've got a long way to go."

 

* * *

 

 

The first attempt at conversation is...

It's a complete and utter failure.

Andrei had it planned perfectly. Klara would walk over to the coffee table to get a drink while Maddie was there, and strike up an amicable conversation. Klara would show her wit, maybe throw on some charm, and sweep Madeline off her feet, riding into the sunset with lovely enchanting music playing in the background. Maybe even an epilogue read off by Peter Falk himself.

They get as far as Klara fetching a cup of coffee, then everything else is a disaster.

"Oh! Prussia!" Madeline says hello before Klara can gather her wits about her, and Klara freezes. Andy wants to cry because the woman he claims is his best friend is an utter /embarrassment/ to humanity and all nation kind.

But precious beautiful Maddie is there, already doing the talking for Klara. "I hope you liked the syrup. It was a little gift for the holiday. Did you have a chance to try it yet?"

Klara has forgotten what language she's supposed to speak in. Her gaze is glued to those delicate pink lips moving before her. "Nyein." She says stupidly.

Maddie looks confused for a moment until Klara clears her throat. "I mean- no, I haven't." She sees the sag in Maddie’s shoulders, the small falter in her smile and the paper cup in Klara's hand is seconds away from being crushed. "Not yet." She amends. "I- uh...I'm not sure what to...use it on. With. Where to..." Klara shuts her eyes for a moment, willing the embarrassment away but it's already crashing around her in waves. "I don't know what it goes well with."

"Oh, well that's easy. Pancakes." Madeline supplies. "Some people like to put it on their bacon too, it's a nice contrast, the sweet and salty flavor. I can get you a recipe if you'd like? For the pancakes I mean."

"That's not necessary." Klara says a bit too quickly.

It was not how she'd intended to answer and- God, Maddie’s face looks so soft. Klara has found herself wanting desperately to pinch her cheeks.

Madeline is _adorable_ and Klara is quite literally unable to handle it.

Half way through Madeline's next sentence, and the paper coffee cup is suddenly crumpled in Klara's hand and steaming hot coffee is overflowing onto the floor.

 

Klara doesn't say a word, even as Madeline expresses concern because the coffee is actually quite _scalding_ and "let me get something! Uh- water! Ice! Ah, wait-!"

Klara just turns and leaves, even as her hand burns and blisters and Andrei wants to gouge his eyes out because the exchange was so absolutely terrible and Klara just _left_ and now Madeline probably thinks she did something wrong.

Actually, Madeline is almost certain she has. Maddie, thanks to Klara's excellent social incapability, has come under the impression that Klara finds her annoying.

On the plus side, Andrei gets to see Klara absolutely engulfed in humiliation. So perhaps this entire endeavor is worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

The second attempt goes a bit more smoothly.

Madeline, once again, initiates the conversation. The poor girl looks so nervous when she approaches Klara at her seat.

"Miss Prussia?" Madeline starts.

"It's Klara." Comes Klara's flat toned reply. "I don't go by that name any more."

"R-right..." Madeleine's hands are wringing together, her violet gaze downcast and off to the side. "I just...I wanted to apologize about yesterday. For the coffee."

Klara blinks confusedly, brows furrowed. "...why...?" What on earth has she to apologize for?

"Well I, I thought I may have said something wrong. To make you upset? You...sort of just walked off and..."

"Oh." Yes. Yes she had just sort of _walked off_ and Klara realizes now what sort of impression that must have made. "No. You didn't."

Madeline seems to relax a bit, letting out a breath of relief. "Is your hand okay?"

"It's fine." Klara holds up the mentioned appendage, still wrapped up in gauze but otherwise fine.

There's an awkward pause before Madeline speaks again.

"You mentioned you haven't tried the syrup yet so..." Maddie reaches into the pocket of her blazer and pulls out a small scrap of paper. "Here. It's my special recipe. I'd be more than happy to make them for you some time. Pancakes are a bit of a specialty for me." She smiles, and Klara feels her heart ache.

This girl is simply too nice. Too sweet. Too perfect.

Klara takes the paper, giving it a quick look over. Even Madeline’s handwriting is perfect. It’s all perfect curls and elegant script, perfectly legible compared to Klara’s chicken scratch and god, she wants to punch something so badly because she has no idea how else to handle how she's feeling. "Thank you." She says instead.

And tries to smile.

She succeeds. Even if it's just a small one, her lips have actually formed an upward curve and Andrei could weep because he sees the blush spreading on Madeline's face and yes, _yes_! There was actual _progress_ made and mother of Christ, Klara actually has a nice smile.

"I'll leave you to it then. Let me know how they taste. See you, Klara!"

 

When Madeline leaves, Klara watches. When she disappears from view, Klara slumps over the desk, face pressed against the cold wood, face burning.

Andrei claps her on the back.

"Congratulations.” He announces. “You have successfully joined the ranks of mediocre socialite. Drinks are on me tonight."

 

* * *

 

 

It takes a while, but Klara eventually finds the courage to finally initiate a conversation without Andrei goading her to. It's a week later and she's finally tried the pancakes with syrup and they were _delicious_.

The maple syrup is just as sickeningly sweet as Madeline is in real life, and Klara is certain that's what Maddie's lips must taste like.

Kissing was a long ways down the road, but at least Klara was on speaking terms now.

"They were really good."

"You tried them?" Maddie bounces on her feet excitedly. "I told you! My recipe's the best, and just a taste of my sweet syrup will make anyone happy!"

Klara lets out something akin to a laugh, but it's a bit strangled because while Madeline meant something entirely innocent and literal, Klara can't help but think of other things. Focus, Klara.

Madeline finds that Klara is best at listening. That Klara is a woman of few words, but when she does speak, she picks them carefully. It's a little unnerving, at first, but she supposes it's just how Klara is. Papa had always said she was a rather stoic type.

But there is a softer side to her, Maddie is certain. She'd seen it in that smile of hers when she'd gone to apologize. Could see it now in the small quirk of her lips.

"Would you like to maybe grab some coffee during break?" When Maddie asks, Klara freezes up once again.

Her reply sort of tumbles out haphazardly. "Of course!" It sounds a bit more aggressive than intended, and Maddie is so taken aback that she starts laughing and she tries to cover her mouth to stifle the noise, but Klara wants nothing more than to just listen to the sound forever.

Klara is embarrassed and a little ruffled. She's not sure what to do now, but Maddie takes care of it. "I'll meet you out front, then. It's within walking distance. The cafe, I mean. I'm sure you'll like it."

Klara would quite possibly enjoy eating dumpster trash if Madeline was there with her, but she makes the smart decision not to voice that aloud. Instead she nods and confirms the arrangement.

 

* * *

 

 

Maddie's fingers are restless when she talks. She's always doing something with them, whether it be flexing them or motioning with her hands. Right now she's tearing the remnants of the sugar packet she poured into her tea to pieces, collecting a little pile of paper scraps on the table.

Her hair is down today, hanging in long, loose waves over her shoulders, aside from her bangs which she has pinned back with a red hair clip. It still looks soft and smells of strawberries. Klara had gotten a good whiff of the sweet smell when they’d entered the café.

Klara is really trying to think of things to talk about. She's not used to holding conversations that aren't about business. She's not used to talking about herself or delving into other people's background, but according to Dating for Dummies, one must know more about their love interest than simply what they look like. There's depth that is needed. A connection.

The only thing Klara can come up with is "So, Francis' is your dad? How's that going for you?"

For obvious reasons, she does not ask this aloud. But Maddie, bless her heart, saves the day by asking questions of her own.

"I've always wondered, how come it's always you taking care of work instead of your brother?"

"Lutz...?" Klara arches her eyebrows a bit. When Maddie gives a nod, Klara answers with brutal honesty. "He's an absolute ass. And he's lazier than anyone I've ever met." Maddie, of course,  finds that hard to believe. But Klara enlightens her on just how lazy her little brother is. "He would much rather play video games than worry about running a nation. I don't entirely blame him. Some of the people in charge are assholes." Klara idly stirs her coffee as she speaks, her gaze settled on the miniature paper mountain Maddie has unintentionally created. "He once called me into the room to change the channel for him because the remote was out of reach. Granted, he was drunk at the time, but still..."

Madeline laughs at the thought of it, and Klara finds herself crushing all over again. She wants to kiss her. Ravage her. Klara wonders what sort of noises would slide past those lips if she touched the right places, but they're a long way from that, so she tries to focus more on the actual situation at hand rather than what position Madeline would look best in.

When it comes time to pay the tab, Klara starts to reach for her wallet, only to have Madeline reach over and swat her hands away. "No, no. It's my treat." She smiles. "Consider it a proper apology for the coffee incident."

"But-"

"I'm paying." Madeline says a bit more firmly, giving Klara a fairly stern look.

Klara doesn't argue. But it still feels odd having the girl she's pining after treat _her_ rather than the other way around. Wasn't it supposed to be Klara seducing Madeline...?

 

When she mentions it to Andrei after the meeting is dismissed, he looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I think it's time we move to the next step." He announces.

 

* * *

 

 

Klara's next objective is to actually ask Madeline out on a date. A proper date. Not a spur of the moment invitation to coffee. The plan was supposed to be easy. It was foolproof. Even _Klara_ couldn't fuck it up. And really, it wasn't her fault, to tell the truth.

It was _Madeline’s_.

Klara, a woman who had quite literally carved her name into the European map and history books, a woman who was remembered as being ruthless and without mercy, a woman who was head over heels over the sheepish, goofy little Canadian girl, had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out.

She was nervous. And she found herself going through her typical pre-battle mantra, trying to steady her thrumming heartbeat. She'd spent an entire fifteen minutes fussing with her hair and trying to decide just how formal she was going to dress for this meeting. It was the last of the summit. Everyone would be returning to their respective nations the next day. It was Klara's last chance to get an in.

What she got was a red faced Canadian being shoved toward her (courtesy of one Alfred F. Jones) and a complete change of plans.

"K-Klara!" Maddie squeaks, trying to straighten herself out a bit. "I-I, hum..." Her wide violet gaze darts back toward her brother, but he's already bailed. What a jerk...

Klara has the question already balanced on the tip of her tongue, secretly rehearsed overnight. But when Maddie looks back at her with those gorgeous eyes, everything just sort of...disappears.

Her train of thought. Her ability to breath. She's pretty sure she meant to do something but now that Maddie is giving her the most adorable look she's yet to see on her, Klara no longer remembers what her intended mission was.

"M-miss Klara, I was, uhm... I was wondering...er, hoping that maybe..." Madeline fidgets, turning her gaze to the ground, face bright red.

Andrei watches from a distance as Madeline asks Klara out on a date. Watches as Klara stands stock still and rigid, watches how her pale skin is suddenly burning and her thought process short circuits. He can just imagine her thoughts derailing and bursting into flames.

"There's an art show featuring native artists in Toronto next week a-and I thought that maybe you'd like to go with me...? I don't know if art is really your thing but I enjoy it so I just figured-"

"I'll go." Klara blurts out. And when Maddie asks if she's sure, Klara adds in a rather silly sounding "If you like it, then I'll go."

And all Madeline's nervousness suddenly disappears and she's bouncing on the balls of her feet, grinning. "Great! It's a date!"

 

When Maddie walks away, a bit of a skip in her step, Klara buries her face in her hands.

She didn't fuck it up. That's what matters. It had...actually gone rather smoothly...? Was that possible!?

And beyond that-

"Oh, how the tables have turned." Snarks Andrei, throwing an arm over her shoulder. She's still hidden her face away, pretending she doesn't exist. "Who would have guessed...? And here I thought she was just being nice. You think maybe she asked you out of pity? Because she saw you trying so hard and miserably?"

"Shut up." Klara wants to die because she's so overwhelmed with...with _emotions_ and God, is this what people normally feel like?! Her chest aches and her stomach is doing flips. It's enough to make her want to just quit the endeavor and become an emotional hermit once more. Who needs feelings anyway?

"At least you know she's interested." Andrei adds in helpfully, grinning widely. "So now you don't actually have to try and get her to _like_ you. Thank god. That would've been the worst."

 

* * *

 

 

When Andrei stops by to visit her one evening, he's found her hunched over her lap top with note books and papers scattered around her. She has a Wikipedia article open in one window, and a romantic comedy in another.

"Oh my god."

It is equal parts the most hilarious and most saddest thing he's ever seen. But also maybe a touch endearing even if a bit excessive in Klara's own way.

"Are you...are you doing _research_ for this? I doubt she actually expects you to know her nations own artists."

"It matters to her." Klara grumbles. "I don't want her thinking I'm an idiot."

"For not knowing the local artists of her country, which you've never even stepped foot in...?" Andrei deadpans, moving to sit next to her and scrutinize her notes.

Meticulous, as always. Really, it was just plain sad.

"You hardly know anything about her." Andrei remarks. Klara shoots him a glare that makes him flinch.

"I'm _trying_ to _learn_."

Andrei sees that. Sees the change in Klara, how she's actually trying not just for her sake, but for Maddie's. And he can see why. Madeline has a lot of appeal. She's a genuinely nice person with cute looks and an even cuter personality.

But then there's Klara, who at that very moment has an unlit cigarette dangling from her lips and a glass of what Andrei assumes is not water perched on her knee.

He remembers seeing Klara in various states of not nice. Remembers her at her worst, remembers a time when Klara simply refused to speak with anyone, because they didn't deserve to know her. Because she wasn't willing to open up. Even as her one and only best friend, he still had a lot of blanks on what made Klara herself other than a lot of whiskey and bitterness.

But one young woman seems to have set some wheel in motion and stirred a change.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in her?" Andrei asks, genuinely curious. No one else has ever pulled such a reaction out of Klara like Maddie has.

Klara appears to ignore him for a few long moments, still scrolling through another Wikipedia article about some man who creates sculptures out of compressed pieces of wood.

"Because she's not afraid of me." Klara finally mumbles around the cigarette. "And...she smells nice."

"That's really creepy. You know what she smells like?"

That earns him a fist to the gut. Andrei groans, curling up on the floor.

"Just like how I know _you_ are full of shit." She snaps "Now either help me, or leave."

Andrei whines pitifully, but in the end he sticks around to help. Like hell is he missing _Klara_ , the Iron Lady of the nations, fawning over Madeline Williams.

At some point in their quest for information on Toronto’s finest, Andrei catches Klara staring at the small movie window she has open in the corner, a wistful look on her face as she imagines the couple on screen as Maddie and her.

But they both know that's never going to happen. They're both all smiles and giggly and happy and trying to imagine Klara with anything but a strained, uncomfortable smile is impossible.

But damn if it isn't adorable watching her act as she does. Watching those walls she'd spent centuries building tumbling down because of one woman.

 

* * *

 

 

The date goes amazingly, even by Andrei's book. Klara only embarrasses herself once, but it's only because Maddie makes a comment about how much Klara seems to know. "I didn't know you were so interested!"

Klara shuffles in place, hands forced deep in the pockets of her jacket. She's got her hair fixed all nice and neat, no longer in its typical tousled mess.

She's even busted out the carmax.

"Well it..." She starts, actually _fumbling_ for words. This was a woman who had never stuttered in her life. Never uttered the phrase "uh" in a conversation. "It seemed really important to you, so...er..." Oh, she's aching for a cigarette, but Andrei has forced her to leave them at the hotel. "I did a little-" a _lot_ of "-research."

Maddie blushes so cutely and Klara could just stand there and stare for ages, drinking in the sight. "Really? Y-you didn't have to. Gosh, that's really sweet."

Holy _fuck_ , Klara thinks. If this girl gets any cuter, Klara may just keel over with a god forsaken _smile_ on her face.

And sure enough, Klara's smiling, even faint as it is, it's there. And Maddie notices.

"You've got a nice smile." She chirps.

Klara disagrees. The smile disappears and Klara lifts a hand to sort of cover it from view. "No I don't."

"Oh, sure you do. Quit that. Lemme see." Maddie's hands are on hers now, tugging her hand away and Klara feels like her heart is going to explode any moment. She's going into cardiac arrest. She knows it.

"Andy says it makes me look constipated."

 Shit.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Klara squeezes her eyes shut and slaps her other hand over her face. "I- I didn't say that. You didn't hear me say that..."

But Maddie is trying to stifle a laugh and- "Mon _dieu_!" But she's taking Klara's other hand and forcing her to face the world with all her embarrassment. "Romania's a liar. It's quite a handsome smile, I think."

Klara can't help but note the use of the word. She's not called cute or beautiful. Not being flattered by girly terms that would otherwise make her angry and uncomfortable.

She squeezes Maddie's fingers, ruby gaze shifting to the side embarrassedly. "Thanks..."

 

And then she feels a pair of soft, warm lips press to her cheek. When she looks back to Madeline, she's already moving back a bit, tugging her forward. "We've still got some stalls left. Come on."

Maddie could have asked her to accompany her to the fiery pits of hell and Klara would have gladly followed in that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

For their next date, Klara dares to make the suggestion on where to go. They're still at the art show in Toronto, sipping at steaming hot cups of hot chocolate with a splash of maple syrup. It's sickeningly sweet, and Klara doesn't have the heart to tell Maddie she really doesn't care for sweet drinks, but Maddie just looks so damn happy and she's standing so close and smells so good that Klara deals with it and drinks every damn drop.

Maddie is capable of giving her cavities on her own, anyway. The woman is simply too pure.

"If you'd like..." She starts, fingers starting to tear at the rim of her now empty cup. "You could come see the art museum in Munich..." She glances toward Maddie hesitantly, finds the younger woman staring up at her owlishly with those big, vibrant eyes of hers, and has to look away.

"Really? I'd love to! Oh, you could even show me around town. I haven't seen much of Germany since the war so I bet everything's changed. I remember it feeling very homey."

Homey. Klara friend a bit at that. The countryside was homey. Anywhere away from the noise and bustle of the city was homey. Munich itself was still littered with the ghosts of the last World War. Buildings still had divots where bullets had sprayed and pounded into the architecture. They'd continued to build and rebuild, of course. Klara supposes it’s a nice enough looking town...

"I hear there's a church there with the footprint of the devil." Madeline says, and Klara finds herself stifling a snort.

"Christ, you actually know about that?"

"I get bored in meetings sometimes and Google random things."

"Like Frauenkirche." Klara deadpans, giving what she hopes is an amused look. Maddie tries to hide her face behind her cup, downing the last of her hot chocolate.

"I...may have done some random research..."

Klara blinks slowly, and then feels a rush of warmth crash down around her. "Random research...?" She repeats.

"On you." Maddie admits, glancing at her briefly before staring back at the ground fixatedly. "I...I hope that was okay. Sounds a little creepy now that I say it out loud but-"

"We can go there, too, if you'd like." Klara cuts in because no, no, Maddie can’t look upset it's _not allowed_. "We can go anywhere you like. I'll tell you all the stories I know."

Maddie's face lights up and she throws her arms around Klara, hugging her tightly.

Klara, regrettably, just stands there looking unsure what to do with herself. It's the only thing other than the whole constipated smile comment that she gets docked points for when she relays what happens to Andy.

 

* * *

 

 

"There's hope for you yet." Andrei claps her on the back. "Next thing you know you'll be living with each other and calling each other pet names and-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Klara huffs, taking a drag of her cigarette. "Can you honestly think of a pet name that fits me? Can you even fathom a pet name passing my lips?"

Andrei shrugs. "You never know. You actually smiled for once. Never knew that was possible."

Klara stares at him, her red eyes boring into him uncomfortably. "Whatever you say," she starts. " _Liebling_."

Andrei makes a retching noise. Klara laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

Munich is bustling, but cold. With the approaching holidays, the German city has tossed up garland and wreaths and all sorts of sparkling lights. The Christmas market is open, a large tree put on display in the Marienplatz surrounded by dozens of stalls, and everything is just jolly.

The art museum is a hit. Klara is actually able to give information she knows because it's _her_ history, and the pictures on display are painted by men of notoriety, who actually have books written on them and documentaries made about their lives. Maddie is all sorts of fascinated, and she takes her time going through each and every room, staring at the paintings and ogling the handiwork.

All while her hand is curled around Klara's.

It makes it difficult to keep a steady train of thought, but Klara succeeds in playing the role of tour guide, and Madeline learns quite a bit more than she thought she would on the trip. Even the city itself holds a lot of history, and upon Maddie's goading, Klara doesn't hesitate to share it with her. From the former location of the Bürgerbräukeller where the infamous Beer Hall Putsch had taken place, to the Mariensäule in the midst of Marienplatz, and yes, even the devil's footprint in the Frauenkirche.

"It's fake." Klara says matter-of-factly, and Maddie smacks her lightly on the shoulder, huffing.

"That's not the point! It's supposed to be the mystery of it! Have a little fun with it, won't you?" Klara doesn't really see the appeal, but she watches as Maddie slips away to press her foot into the large print on the floor. It's rather sad, how large the size difference is, but Maddie seems all too amused anyway. Klara eventually joins her, placing her foot next to it. She's caught in the middle in regards to size.

"You know, you could probably get away with saying it’s _your_ footprint." Maddie quips. "Or maybe make up some story about how...oh, I dunno. Maybe it was Russia...?"

"I'm fairly certain he'd burst into flames if he even set foot on church grounds alone." Klara snorts. "And I can't claim it was me. I was still a kid when this thing was put up. Well, teenager." She shrugs a bit, fingers twining with Maddie's when the younger nation reaches for her hand.

"It's hard to think of you as a kid."

"I never exactly had what you would call a normal childhood, Maddie." Klara frowns. She feels the grip on her hand tighten, and Maddie rests her head against Klara's shoulder.

"Not many of us do..."

Klara feels her heart give a tug. She doesn't like how sullen Maddie's suddenly become. It's not right.

"Would you like to go up the towers?" Klara suggests, hoping to change the mood a little. "You get a nice view of the alps..."

"I'd love to."

 

It's where Maddie first kisses her. It is absolutely by mistake, however. The kiss was intended for Klara's cheek, but of course Klara would turn at just the last moment.

Maddie squeaks, face going scarlet, and Klara stands there looking utterly dumb struck and half convinced she's dreaming.

"I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean- _merde_ , that was- that was bad, I'm sorry! Please don't be upset!" Klara's unresponsiveness does not help Madeline's growing anxiety. Not one bit. It takes a moment or three for Madeline to realize that Klara isn't entirely staring at _her_. Her gaze is settled just a little lower, right under her nose, at her lips.

Soft. Plump. Klara wonders if that rosy pink is their natural color or if Maddie uses some sort of lip stick on. Whatever the case, it looks nice.

"Klara...?"

She snaps back to reality, finally looking Maddie in the eyes rather than ogling her mouth. "Yes?"

"You…you _can_ kiss me, if you'd like..." She says softly, sweetly. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Klara, please tell me you went for it..." Andrei wheezes. He’s hunched over, hands buried in his hair and phone set to the side, speaker turned on. "Everything we’ve ever worked towards has brought you to this moment. Please tell me you ki-"

"I didn't." Comes Klara's reply, crackling over the wireless.

"What the _fuck_?!" Andrei howls. "You had her in the palm of your hand! You had an invitation! You were _winning_! You could be fucking the cutest girl alive rather than talking to a shitbag like me on the phone! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't want it to end up like us." Is Klara's reply, and Andrei falls still, staring at his phone. It takes forever and an age before Andy finally seems to understand.

Klara is too accustomed to taking what she wants. To simply having her way with who she wishes.  She's scared, Andy realizes, that she'll overstep some boundary and send Maddie running. That she'll be too forward. Too forceful.

"You're an idiot..." He rubs at his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"I don't want to hurt her, Andrei..."

"The fact that you're worried you will means you care about her enough to not." Andrei grumbles. "I don't think you quite understand what an impact she has on you. It's been months since we've had sex. Did you know that? I bet Viktor's suffering an awful case of blue balls because of you." Andrei snickers.

"I want to do this right."

"And you are. But the next time she gives you an opportunity like that, one that's practically gift wrapped and handed to you on a silver platter, you _take it_. You snog the French out of that girl, you understand?"

Klara lets out something of a disgusted noise, calls him a none too nice name, and hangs up.

 

Good chat.

 

* * *

 

 

Klara simply can't bring herself to initiate anything physical with Madeline. It's not that she's unwilling to. Klara wants nothing more than to take Maddie in her arms and kiss her fiercely and turn her legs to jelly.

But she's afraid.

She's never really known a gentle touch when it comes to affection. She's never been easy with her partners, only lazy and that was very rare itself.

Maddie is different. She's not tainted like Klara. She's not cruel or unjust. She's perfect and Klara is at the point where she's invested too much to fuck up and lose her.

It's driving her up the wall and stressing her out beyond belief. She can't even bring herself to vent and let off steam by going for a good fuck. It would, after all, be classified as cheating by this point and God forbid Maddie have to go through that pain.

She didn't kiss Maddie in the Frauenkirche tower, but she did pull her in for a tight hug to let her know that at least Maddie was _wanted_. Klara was definitely interested. She definitely wanted to kiss her.

But she was terrified of fucking up the one good thing she had in that moment.

Maddie tries to understand. Tries not to feel hurt about it. She knows Klara is different. Knows she's had a harsh and bloody history and that she's been shut out from everyone for centuries.

"She did not have the luxury of having someone look out for her as a child." Francis had told her once. "She learned how cruel the world can be at a very young age."

Maddie seems to understand that much. She had Francis and Arthur to look after her. Had a brother she grew up with.

Klara had no one.

"Do you think she'll open up to anyone...?" Maddie asks. Francis hums, fingers deftly working her silken hair into a single braid. "How can she stand to be so alone...?"

"Not easily." Francis replies. It applies to both questions. "But I'm sure if the right person came along...perhaps she'd be willing to change. She just needs a little push in the right direction." He pulls the elastic band around the tail end of the plait, and then fastens a hair clip into her bangs.

"Why are you suddenly so curious?" He finally asks.

"I was thinking of trying to talk to her." Maddie remarks, turning around to face him.

Francis blinks, leaning back in his seat. "Well..." He starts, but Maddie isn't looking for whether it's a good idea or not. She's already made up her mind.

"I want to see her smile. She deserves to be happy after everything she's gone through." She gives a huff. "So...so tomorrow I'm going to talk to her. I'll even give her some maple syrup! That always cheered me up when I was younger." She smiled sheepishly. "Still does."

"You expect a bottle of tree sap to suddenly make her open up...?" Francis arches a finely plucked eyebrow. "Cheri, I'm not quite certain you know what she's like."

"I've heard enough from the others to get the idea." Maddie shrugs. "I've made up my mind, Papa. I'll talk to her after the meeting tomorrow."

Francis lets out a breath, but offers an encouraging smile. "If anyone can put a crack in that iron woman, it's you, ma petite cheri."

 

* * *

 

 

It’s New Years when they finally kiss for real. Alfred has put together a large celebration, and all the nations are invited. Klara only goes because 1) Lutz has forced her to attend, and 2) Maddie is sure to be there.

It's a somewhat formal affair. Pressed pants, nice shirts, and the occasional bow tie. Naturally, a majority of the lady nations have decided to don their cutest and most weather appropriate outfit. Maddie has chosen a lovely red dress that hugs her figure and shows her curves.

Klara has chosen a slate gray pantsuit, her bangs pinned back haphazardly with a pair of Bobby pins.

"Got any New Year’s resolutions?" Maddie asks. It's just a few minutes before midnight and the gaggle of nations has gathered in the courtyard for Alfred's very own staged ball drop. Klara runs her hands together absently, fighting off the chill of the winter evening.

"A few..." She admits, chancing a glance down at Maddie.

The red dress does her figure Justice. She's no scrawny thing. Maddie has meat on her bones and curves where they count. Even some muscle, if Klara isn't mistaken. Though she's sure she remembers hearing something about Maddie and hockey, so it's really not that surprising.

What is, however, is the bright rouge painted on her lips, almost demanding Klara's full attention. It's difficult to keep her eyes on Maddie's when every time she speaks, those soft lips of hers catch her off guard and she ends up staring.

"I'd like to get Lutz to clean the kitchen at least once without being told."

Maddie stifles a giggle, leaning up against Klara to try and steal away what warmth she can. It's only after heavy deliberation and a chilly gust of wind that Klara eventually winds her arm around Maddie’s shoulders, hugging her close.

"Wanna hear mine?" Maddie asks coyly, just as the countdown begins. Alfred starts, of course, the detonator for the ball drop poised in his hand almost menacingly.

Everyone expects fireworks to go off. What's New Years without fireworks? What's a party at Alfred's without something exploding?

"Of course." Klara looks genuinely interested, and Maddie honestly feels a bit guilty because she knows Klara is expecting a verbal response.

"Three, two...!" The crowd chants. "One!"

An eruption of cheers and hollers goes off around them. Party poppers crackle, fireworks whiz into the sky, whizzing and shooting off sparks. The flashy disco ball suspended in the air plummets down, announcing the start of the New Year. One nation, presumably Antonio, has even brought a vuvuzela and is sounding it off excitedly despite Lovino's protests to "shut it the fuck off, you bastard!"

But Klara doesn't hear any of it. She doesn't even feel the sting of the cold on her cheeks anymore because Maddie has wound her arms over her shoulders, pushing up on the balls of her feet to press her lips against Klara's.

Klara can feel her heartbeat go soaring, her stomach giving a nervous flip and her skin prickling with euphoric tingles. There's a warmth settling somewhere, spreading through every limb and digit, sending off fireworks of their own.

Klara doesn't hesitate this time. Not when Madeline has so obviously given her permission. Not when she's being pulled down and closer and the sweet smell of Maddie's perfume fills her nostrils. She gathers her up in her arms, kissing back and she feels like she's flying. Like she's one of those rockets whizzing into the air. Like she's the center of attention and all eyes are on her.

And they are, really, because who wouldn't stare when Klara Beilschmidt, the Iron Lady of the nations is caught ravishing Madeline Williams, a young country most of the others have only heard of in tid bits.

When the kiss breaks, and Maddie pulls away, she has the sweetest smile on her face. Her fingers are tangled into the strands of hair at the nape of Klara's neck, sending pleasant tingles down her spine.

"Happy new year, Klara." Madeline says softly, voice barely audible over the commotion of the celebration.

Klara can't bring herself to say it back. Not yet. They've still got just under twenty four hours to continue celebrating the New Year, so she puts it off in favor of another kiss. Maddie eagerly melts into the affection, pressing flush against Klara.

And Klara feels herself falling head over heels in love for the beautiful woman in red hugged up against her.


End file.
